A Demon's Love
by TheOneMagic
Summary: [STORY 2 OF DIEUX DRAGON SERIES] It is said that every living creature in this world has a soul mate. Therefore, is it possible for a demon to have a human soul mate? Can a demon really love a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: It is said that every living creature in this world has a soul mate. Therefore, is it possible for a demon to have a human soul mate? Can a demon really love a human?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture. The cover picture is by destiny1027 from deviantart. Oh and the missing words in the picture is Silver saying "Hey little mini me" and Gray saying "Ow! You know I hate when you do that!" **

**SO guess what? I decided to write another story but tbh this is not gonna be a super duper long story. It's probably just gonna be 5 chapters. **

**Additionally, this story is one of many stories that are in my Dieux Dragon Series. However you can actually read this on your own without ever reading my other stories. (I probably still did not finish writing the 1st Story of Dieux Dragon so Haha for you sucker! JK I love you!)**

**Also this is dedicated to Jo-jo1325 because he patiently waited for me to republish this story and A World Without Magic. If you're wondering, on the day I wanted to publish all of both stories, I got a virus and lost everything :( **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting**

**Silver's POV (Time: July 7 X765)**

I suppose in human time, today is July 7 X765, 385 years since the Dragon Civil War ended and I've been stuck on this wretched hellhole. It's ironic since demons come from hell yet I'm trapped in a "hellhole." Ugh this is all that bitch Kylee's fault. She knows that demons are weak to snow and ice.

Tch. I honestly wonder where E.N.D. and everyone else is. Are they trapped in some kind of human territory full of ice? Or are they traveling around like Acnologia is? What did become of Master Zeref? Was his powers really sealed? And what ever happened to the young masters Melody, Luke, and Atticus? Were they sealed by that witch Kylee as well?

Kylee… a pink haired woman who fought oppose to Master Zeref and the dragons that opposed human-dragon equality. She managed to change the entire dragon civil war in her and her dragon allies' favor. However, once Zeref changed Acnologia from a human to a dragon, everything changed. Ha! Even she could not save all the dragons! Then dragons became mythological things that were made up in fairy tales! Just like how demons aren't real. Tch! Damn humans! At least some of Master Zeref's demons terrorize those damn human villages to show them that we exist, even if they are weak compared to me!

"Tch!" I said aloud as I began to get off of the floor. I looked outside of the cave protecting me from the harsh snow and ice. "To be trapped in an isolated cave for all my life. Tch. Damn you Kylee!"

I couldn't even transform into my demon form because the ice hurts more when I'm in my demon state. So now I'm in my "human" state, which I could go out in the snow in. However, I would never do that because I do _not_ want to make contact with those _disgusting creatures._

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A voice called out from the entrance of my cave. How could a human find my cave? I quickly used my ice curse (which does not affect me) to make myself clear as ice so that the human wouldn't see me. Then a woman with straight black hair and piercing purple eyes came stumbling in.

'A woman?' I looked on surprised that a human woman would look so drained.

"I'm finally free from them…" the black haired woman said as she sat down on the cave floor. "but… It's so… cold…"

And with that her eyes slowly closed as if the cold cave around her was starting to drain her life. I released my curse as I walked towards the woman. I quickly held my breath.

Wha… what is this… this human woman… she… she's breathtaking…

I reached out my hand to touch the human woman but she was cold… A human can never be this cold…

I quickly got up and prepared a fire for this woman who shared no link to me. A woman who was born a human. Demons are made to hate humans yet why do I feel this attraction to this human woman? Why?

After a few hours, the woman had finally woken. I looked at her amused as she looked around the cave in surprised before she noticed my gaze. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

Her eyes filled up with surprised and suspicion as she looked at me. Humans would be petrified if they had known a demon had saved them… So I'll guess I'll play along and be a human. It could give me insight on how this woman managed to capture my attention.

"Well Miss…"

"Violet… my name is Violet…" she answered as she moved closer to the burning fire.

"Well Miss Violet, you are the one that happened to come upon my cave. I would never leave a beauty like yourself to fend on her own in the cold…" I said feeling a smile coming onto my face. A beauty? What is this woman making me do?

"Oh uhh thank you very much Mr…" Violet said as a light blush went upon her face.

"Silver… my name's Silver…" I said amused as she started to fidget around.

"Oh… thank you very much for saving me Silver…" She then started to fidget and look around in the cave waiting for something.

I looked at her curiously. Surprisingly I do not have an murderous intent towards her; it was almost as if the murderous part of my soul just vanished. "Might I may ask. What were you running from?"

She looked at me wide eyes before slowly going back a blank face before answering, "I am not aware of what you are talking about?"

"Hm? Really? Because right before you fell unconscious you said and I quote 'I'm finally free from them' and then you commented about how cold that it was," I said crossing my arms in front of her.

She then held her hand up to her face as she sighed. "I guess I should tell you… my parents planned to have me engaged to someone."

Once I heard her say this, something inside of me started to hurt. It was almost as if the ice had stabbed me… but I couldn't feel a wound in me. What is this feeling? Why does it hurt?

"And so?" I said successfully hiding away the pain that my body felt. Where is that pain coming from? Is it coming from my chest?

"… I didn't want to marry that man. I didn't love him so why should I marry him? That's why I ran away." She said before looking towards the icy cave floor. I looked up at her as the pain in my chest vanished. Love… what is love?

"Violet… what is love?" Violet looked at me surprised.

"You don't know what love is? I thought that with your looks you would've at least fallen in love once…" she says as she begins to look me over.

Wait… with my looks… my face started to heat up once I realize the words she said. I quickly shook my head. There is no way that she finds me attractive… I'm a demon! Wait… but I am in a human form…

"So you never fallen in love?" Violet asks me. I shook my head. Violet then sighs before looking at me with a small grin.

"Well… neither have I so you don't have to worry about it."

"So how do you even know what love is?" I asked her.

"Well… my friend once told me what love was… love is a feeling you get when someone makes you happy and you make them happy in return. And no matter what happens, you never want to leave each other's side even when the worse comes to worse."

And with that… that was the fateful meeting between me and my Violet. Violet told me everything she knew about love and I felt that everything she said fitted the feelings I had for her. To think… a demon who falls in love with a human… heh if the other demons from the book of Zeref found out about her... they would've surely killed her.

After meeting in that cave, that fateful day, I decided to come out with Violet in the humans' world. It was nice. My perspective of the world changed because of Violet. It was almost as if my dark world became bright. She became the light of my world.

Violet and I began traveling around both for our own reasons. Her reason to travel was to escape the arrange marriage her parents placed upon her while my reason was to protect her. I supposed that after a while, Violet began having feelings for me as well.

As soon enough, we came upon a little city called Isvan, where we "married" as humans called it. I never told her that I was a demon; I'm sure she'll leave when she finds out. I just can't tell her. I just can't lose her. I can't even give her one thing that she wants the most. I can't give her a child. A demon and human may love each other like my and Violet's case but we just can't have a child.

_It's just not possible…_

* * *

**Just so you know, I suck at writing romance soo… sorry if this was kind of bad. Ugh. The next chapter shall be out sometime this week. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Oh and just so you remember, I still did not finish writing Story 1 of Dieux Dragon Series nor have I finished rewriting Story 3. Sorry. But tbh stories 1 and 3 won't have a major influence on this story. The stories of Dieuux Dragon Series are just in the same universe and that's about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Prayer**

**Silver's POV (Time: March 9 X766)**

The city Violet and I settled in was a regular human city. There was no mages here at all. However, there is a strange shrine outside the city. The other villagers (or citizens) said that a goddess there blesses their prayers each time they go there. Violet has been trying to find that shrine since we had first gotten married in order to be blessed with a healthy pregnancy, but I know… my Violet and I can never have a child… this so-called goddess cannot bless us… afterall… goddesses and demons are enemies aren't they? And yet… despite knowing this… I went to go find this shrine…

Anything for my Violet…

As I walked through the cold forest, I searched for the shrine. I began to feel something familiar. This presence… is this Kylee's? It can't be her's. She should be gone. But anyway…soon enough I found the shrine.

I went upon my knees and placed my hands together. "To whomever the so-called goddess of this shrine… please… may you please bless my wife with a healthy pregnancy even if I am a demon?"

"Hm… well considering the fact that you really seem to be in love with her and the fact that you are not the same being I met in the Dragon Civil War hundreds of years ago… I will bless your wife," A familiar voice said as I opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was a young pink haired girl.

"Kylee…" I stared at her shocked before getting into a fighting stance. Why is she here? I thought she was dead! Unless she also gain immortality like Master Zeref and others…

"Hm. It's good to know that you don't share any hostility towards me Silver." Kylee said with a slight smile.

"Why are you here? Where is Master Zeref?" I questioned as I slowly relaxed away from my current stance.

Kylee looked at me with sad eyes before her eyes devoided themselves of all emotions. "Well Silver… since I am granting your wife's blessing… I will tell you of my conditions and my reason for being here."

I hesitantly nodded my head. This is all for my Violet…

"If you must know, your fellow demon Kyouka attacked me and my children… and to save them I sacrificed myself. I split myself into two. My body being sealed somewhere on this land while my spirit can freely walk around… And your Master? I do not know. Your fellow demon members' locations I am not aware of either. Although I believe you do not want to see them…" I nodded my head slowly. I don't want them near Violet. They will kill her for sure. I won't let them near her.

"And Kylee? What are the conditions of your blessings?" I asked her with slight tremble. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Hm. Violet really did change you… Hmm… the conditions of this blessing… there will be three conditions. One. Your ice curse will change into ice devil slayer curse for the sole purpose that you _will_ help _me_ if your demon siblings decide to take revenge upon me. Two. Because of this blessing towards a healthy pregnancy, I expect you to protect your child with your life. I'm sure your wife would want the same thing if she were to pass away." I quickly tried to grab Kylee before noticing my hand going straight through her.

"Silly Silver… have you forgotten that I am a spirit now?" Kylee says almost mockingly.

"Cut the crap Kylee! What the hell are you implying by saying if my Violet were to pass away?" I said seething with rage.

"Have you forgotten Silver? Violet is a mere human. She is not immortal like you and I. Humans are bound to go to the other world…" Kylee said simply climbing on top of the shrine.

"…" I stayed silent. She's right… Violet will die before me…

"Well… to further explain condition two, if your wife were to pass away, you are not to be blinded by fury and depression, no matter what you shall not harm your child and do whatever it is in your power to _protect_ your child. After all, isn't that what Violet would want?" Kylee said as I reluctantly nodded my head. That does sound like something Violet would say…

"And the final condition. Three. You must _never_ tell of this meeting to anyone including Violet. If your demon siblings were to ever come here, you must not ever tell them about this meeting between me and you, nor should you ever tell them about your family. After all, they're not changed demons like yourself."

"I… I accept your conditions…" I said thinking about Violet and my unborn child… I'll protect them no matter what!

"Well then…" She said with a smile before snapping her fingers together. "I bless your wife with a healthy pregnancy. I hope you and Violet have a happy future with your child."

Kylee smiled at me before her spirit slowly disappeared. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Maybe Kylee isn't such a bitch…

After coming back from the shrine, I went immediately in search of Violet. I quickly found Violet coming out of a building. The building in which she came out of was the clinic.

"Violet!" I shouted running towards her

"Silver…" Violet said with a gentle smile.

"Is everything alright?" I asked panicked. She's not hurt is she?

Violet nodded her head before smiling at me. "Silver… the doctor says were gonna have a baby!"

"What?" I asked astounded. I knew Kylee was going to bless us with a child but not this fast.

"Yeah! I'm pregnant!" Violet says with tender love in her tone.

"I… I can't believe this!" I then enveloped Violet in a hug as she giggled.

_I'm… I'm going to have a family…_

* * *

**Have any questions for me? Ask me by writing a review and I DM you the answer. Unless you're a guest ._. I can't DM a guest…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Family Of My Own**

**Silver's POV (Time: December 24 X766)**

It was Christmas Eve as humans called it and I was wrapping a little present for my dear Violet and our unborn child. The present I planned to give to them was a gift set that included a pair of cross earrings and a long cross necklace. I'm really hoping the kid's a girl because if it's a guy… giving them girly earrings and a necklace would make them seem girly. Eh that'll be their problem not mine. Besides it's not like my "son" would become a pervert or something.

"SILVER!" Violet screamed as I heard a plate drop down to the floor. I could feel my eyes widen as I ran into the kitchen to help my Violet. Once I was in the kitchen I found Violet kneed over using the counter as a support.

"Violet what's wrong!?" I said frantically as I tried to help her up from the floor with little success. She kept one of her hands on her stomach while the other was supporting her body.

"Silver… I… I think my water broke…" She huffed taking in huge amounts of breaths.

"…what?" I said confused. Water broke? What the hell does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I asked bringing her up from the floor.

"DAMMIT SILVER! THAT MEANS I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" She screamed as she grabbed ahold of her stomach. Wait what was labor?

"Labor?"

"SILVER GET ME TO THE DAMN DOCTOR'S NOW! OUR BABY IS COMING OUT!" Violet screamed when I finally got what she was trying to covey. Wait… well… shit…

"WHAT!? THE BABY'S COMING!?" I said as I quickly picked Violet up into my arms and ran out of our home to get to the clinic.

"MY WIFE NEEDS ASSISTANCE NOW!" I said as I rushed into the clinic. Once inside, a doctor and her assistants quickly grabbed Violet from my arms and into a special room. One of the assistants told me to wait outside while my Violet is screaming from pain. I knew I couldn't argue with them since I would do nothing but interfere. As I waited anxiously for Violet and my child to come, I couldn't help but to pace around the hall for several minutes. Is Violet gonna be okay? Is our child going to be okay?

After a couple of hours of being inside of the clinic, a mid-wife comes out and tells me to see Violet. I quickly rushed into the room to find Violet rocking a little bundle in her arms.

"Silver… it's a little boy…" Violet said tiredly as she handed him over to me. I couldn't help but notice how tiny he was compared to me and Violet.

"He's so tiny… did you name him yet Violet?" I said smiling at both my wife and new son. Violet shook her head.

"Silver… can you name him? I feel a bit too tired to name him. I'm sorry." She said as she began to yawn. I went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Violet. Get some sleep. I'll watch over our son…" I said as Violet began to close her eyes and get the sleep that she deserved.

I still can't believe Violet and I made this. He's our son… but he's so tiny and fragile. He had short black spiky hair like me and from what I can tell, his nose is like Violet's. I guess I must've made some sudden movement because he then started to wake up and cry.

"Hm. Don't worry… Papa has you. I will protect you and mama no matter what." I said trying to rock him back to sleep with little success. I only managed to make him stop crying. What should I name him? Maybe I should name him Christian because afterall today is Christmas Eve… No… Violet wouldn't like that…

"What should I name you?" I said outloud to him. My son looked up at me innocently with his dark colored eyes.

"Hm. Your eyes don't really look dark… nor does it look like my or your mom's eyes. Maybe it's a mix… " I said as I poked my son's cheek. He then grabbed ahold of it and started to shake it up and down. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"You're a pretty smart boy aren't ya?" I said smiling down at him. Now that I look at his eyes in more detail, his eyes look more like a really dark gray.

"Hm. Now that I think about it your eyes look more like dark gray unlike my black eyes." I said as he released my finger. He looked up at me. Hm. I wonder…

"Gray…" I said as he started to laugh and clap his hands. I couldn't help but smile. I guess he chose his name.

"Well now… I guess your name is now Gray… Gray Fullbuster… I like the sound of that… hehe looks like we're a family of colors." I said as I began to play with the happy Gray. And all while I was playing with him, Violet looked up at me with a beautiful smile.

"Gray is a lovely name Silver." Violet said as she sat up from her bed. I quickly handed Gray over to her as she began to cradle him in her arms.

"Gray is our Christmas miracle? Isn't he?"

"Yeah… yeah he is…"

_I have a family… A beautiful family of my own…_

* * *

**Psh I totally gave Violet that name because it was a color. So Gray's family is a family of colors. Wooooooo!**

**Silver doesn't know much about the human reproductive terms (aka "my water broke" & "I'm going into labor") You really can't blame him, he is afterall a demon from the Books of Zeref.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deliora & Tartaros**

**Silver's POV (Time:** **August 8** **X774; 8:30 P.M.)**

"Papa!" Gray shouted as he ran up to me and grabbed hold of my foot. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Oi! Gray! Aren't you too old to be grabbing onto my leg?" I said prying him off my leg.

Gray huffed before saying, "No! Papa! Can you teach me magic right now!?"

"Oi Gray! It's already your bedtime though! How about I teach you magic tomorrow?" I compromised. Gray looked up at me with beaming eyes and he nodded his head in excitement.

"C'mon now. I'll read you a bedtime story so you can sleep faster!" I said grabbing him and putting him over my shoulders.

"Papa!" Gray whined. "Put me down! I'm almost 8!"

I started to laugh at what Gray said, "Exactly almost! No matter how old you are Gray, you'll always be my little boy!"

"Papa…" Gray continued to whine before we managed to reach his room. Once we were in his room, I placed him into his bed. Then I went around to his book stand in order to find a book to read to him.

"Papa… you and Mama already read to me all those books… can you tell me a new story?" Gray said from his little bed. I couldn't help but smile at his idea. Maybe I should tell him a new story. I quickly grabbed a chair and dragged it over to Gray's bed before plopping myself on it.

"Well Gray… I guess I'll have to use my imagination to tell you a story…hmmm… Once upon a time, there was a young lone man. You see he was not like any other man. He and a few other people were created by dark magic. They were known as demons. Many people far and wide feared the man and his siblings because they were created by the evil black mage. The black mage had a black heart, a heart filled with hatred and evil. The Black Mage was the one who requested the man and his siblings help him win a war.

The war was very important to the Black Mage since he wanted to avenge his father whom had died earlier in the war. Therefore, he asked his creations to help him win that war. The Black Mage, however, did not take in account for a single woman to defeat his creations. That woman infamously became known throughout the world as The Demon Slayer due to her ability to defeat the demons.

Throughout the many years the war had spanned over, the Demon Slayer and Black Mage clashed and clashed again until the war suddenly stop. However, the Demon Slayer and the Black Mage were not the ones to stop the war. Another man, whom both the Demon Slayer and Black Mage hated, stopped the war. This man was far more eviler than the Black Mage and he sent the world into turmoil.

That man caused dragons to become creatures that are told in fairy tales. He caused humans to not only misunderstand the true gender of the Demon Slayer but fear both him and the Black Mage. He, the Black Mage, and the Demon Slayer became the people who changed the world forever."

"Woah! Papa is that actually true?" Gray yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Well partially… the Black Mage had 3 friends… but I guess that's a story that I'll tell you another day." I said rubbing Gray's head. I then went up to kiss his head before pulling the blankets up so he doesn't get cold when he sleeps.

"Good night Gray." I said with a smile as I went to turn off his lights.

"Good night Papa… tell Mama I said good night too…" Gray yawned before I heard a soft snoring sound. I quietly closed his door while Violet looked at me with slight amusement.

"Teaching Gray about history?" Violet whispers next to me. I nodded my head while she merely chuckles.

"Well that's good. So did you get the little jacket for him yet?" Violet asks me as I shook my head. It was only eight thirty and I still have time to get it in the next town.

"I'll have to leave right now if I want to get it to him by tomorrow." I said grabbing my jacket. I quickly kiss Violet before I went to put my snow boots on.

"Be careful dear." Violet said lovingly as she went to go kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I will Violet. I love you."

* * *

**Silver's POV (Time: August 8 X774; 9:30 P.M.)**

I quickly walked inside the neighboring town in order to find the shop that I had ordered the present for Gray from. I couldn't help but notice the lack of people outside. Even if it was only around 9:30, the townspeople would typically still be outside here wandering around and having fun. Then out of nowhere, one of the homes nearby me exploded. The home burst into flames while... no one was running away screaming. As a matter of fact, I don't sense any living being in this village. And the explosion…

"Jackal…" I said quietly. I could feel the heat leave my face. What the hell is Jackal doing here? Is he here alone? Or…

I quickly turned to the explosion to see a lone figure come out. I could hear his laughter as he got closer and closer to me. Then I turned to the other side of me to see yet another familiar figure walk towards me.

"Hm. Well you look at that Keith! Silvy remembers us!" The figure coming from the explosion site said as he finally got into my view. I can see how Jackal still has his cat like ears.

"Jackal… Keith… what are you doing here?" I said trying to stay calm.

Jackal laughed as he stood next to Keith. Jackal then smirked and said, "Looking for you of course Silv! Kyouka wants us to become a dark guild so we can find and help Master Zeref and return E.N.D. to his real body. Oh and besides… me and Keith weren't the only ones here to bring you back…"

"Don't tell me Kyouka and them are here as well…" I said glaring at Keith and Jackal. Jackal merely laughed as he pointed to someone behind me. I turned to see _him_ here.

"Long time no see Silver." Marde Guille, the Demon King, said as he smirked at me. Marde Guille, a demon Zeref created to help E.N.D. A demon Zeref made the demon king. Marde Guille is much more powerful than I, Jackal, and Keith are; but his power is nothing compared to E.N.D.

"Marde Guille." I said with as much venom as I could.

"Hm… I guess that _human_ and _her_ child really did change you Silver." Marde Guille said as I felt myself glare at him more. How dare he bring up Gray and Violet.

"And his curse…" Jackal added discretely.

"Do not speak about them!" I said letting my demon voice come out. I could feel my demon side threatening to rise up after all the years he's been quiet.

"Have feelings for that _human _Silver? How pathetic! Humans and demons are two separate worlds Silver. I hope you understand this." Maude Guille added as he smirked yet again at me.

"It's not like Silvy can see them again after this meeting…" My attention went straight towards Jackal. I could feel my blood boil.

"What was that Jackal?!" I said grinding my teeth together. If they hurt Violet and Gray…

"Keith… may you please show Silver what our minion Deliora is doing to Silver's little city which contains his _precious_ wife and son?" Muade Guille said as Keith used his black mist to show me the city of Isvan, which I was just in almost an hour ago. Fire. That was all I saw from Keith black mist. Fire. Destruction. Screams. Villagers running.

"You're lying!" I shouted as I glared at Maude Guille who just smirked at me.

"Check it yourself Silvy. We'll be back for ya later!" Jackal said as he, Keith, and Maude Guille disappeared into Keith's black mist.

I quickly raced back to the city of Ishvan where I found everything on fire. Deliora was gone. There was dead bodies everywhere. I began to freak out. "Violet! Gray!"

I ran to mine and Violet's home to find it in ruins. 'Where's Gray and Violet?'

I quickly ran around the city in hopes of finding them alive somewhere. But… I found something else…

I could feel something in my chest break. Violet… she's…

"Violet! Violet!" I shouted as I ran towards her body. She was…

I couldn't save her… I couldn't protect her… I'm sorry….

I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. Where's Gray? Did Violet tell him to run off so she could search for me? Gray… he's…

He's probably dead… there's no way he could've survived by himself…

"I couldn't even protect my family…" I screamed out loud as I held Violet's body in my arms.

"I'm sorry Violet… I'm sorry Gray…"

* * *

**Silver's POV (Time: December 24 X774)**

Today would've been Gray's eighth birthday… but he's dead…

"Oi! Silver! Did you hear what happened? Some human froze Deliora five days ago!" Jackal said smirking at what happened to Deliora.

"I'm assuming at the cost of their life?" I said in a monotone voice.

Jackal laughed before smirking, "This just proves that humans are stupid creatures! Well luckily Deliora is such a weak minion!"

"Hm…" I said before I started to walk away from Jackal. I immediately went into my room where I soon find myself looking out my window. I buried Violet the same place where she died but even then, I still couldn't find Gray's body. Maybe he's still alive… Even if he was, it would be too dangerous for him to be with me. But no matter what, if he's still alive… I'll protect him…

_I'll protect Gray even if demons and humans don't 'mix'…_

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gray**

**Silver's POV (Time: December 16 X784)**

Kyouka… she became the vain of my existence. She was the one that made Deliora attack my village. It wasn't Jackal nor was it Keith. Maude Guille didn't even partake in Kyouka's command of Deliora. Kyouka made the decision _herself_ to order Deliora to attack my village. Damn her. Just damn her!

I continued to walk down the halls of Tartaros' headquarters Cube in order to reach the meeting hall. It appears that Kyouka requested that the Nine Demon Gates have a little meeting. Once all nine of us were in the meeting hall, I noticed that Kyouka had a small smirk on her lips.

"Let's get down to business everyone. The simplest way of me telling you what has occurred today is that Acnologia appeared." Kyouka said as the other eight demon gates including myself stared at her in disbelief. Where did that bastard appeared?

"Acnologia was summoned by Master Zeref when he was on Fairy Tail's holy island Tenroujima during Fairy Tail's guild war with Grimoire Heart." Kyouka added before anyone could comment. I looked at the other members of the Demon Gates through my peripheral to seem them all smirking.

"Oh so I can assume that Fairy Tail defeated Grimoire Heart, eh? Now we don't have to take them down…" Franmalth said thinking of our plan. Kyouka looked his way and nodded her head.

"Yes Franmalth. Grimoire Heart is out of the way and so is Fairy Tail thanks to Acnologia." Kyouka said smirking, "At least Acnologia is good for something."

"Is this all that needs to be said today?" Keith asked in a low voice.

"YEAH! I WANNA FUCKING LEAVE SO I CAN GET SOME FUCKING FOOD!" Ezel shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Oi. Muscle Brain's right. Is this all you're gonna tell us because I wanna get some damn food too Kyouka!" Jackal added.

"Do not disrespect Kyouka-san, Jackal… Ezel…" Sayla said as she looked at Kyouka to continue what she had said earlier.

"Our plan will be sent in motion in a mere eight years." Kyouka said as she yet again smirked.

"The decoy plan will be Face, am I correct Kyouka?" Tempesta asked as she nodded her head.

"Kyouka… I don't recall but who will be the sacrifice for the real plan?" Torafusa asks as Kyouka begins to remember our sacrifice.

"Acnologia will be the sacrifice…" a voice said gaining everyone's attention. There standing in front of us was Maude Guille.

"And how will we do that?" Keith asks as Maude Guille begins to laugh.

"All in due time Keith… all in due time…"

* * *

After the meeting, all nine of the demon gates disappeared to do whatever they wished to do. I, on the other hand, decided to go back the ruined city of Isvan to pay my respects to Violet and Gray. Once I was in the ruined city, I couldn't help but notice all the ruins that Deliora had caused. There was still dried blood surrounding the ruins and the graves.

I quickly found the grave I made for both Gray and Violet. I merely decided to sit down and reminisce about all the memories I had with them. The memories I've had with both Gray and Violet were the happiest. Nothing could replace them.

As I was sitting down in front of the grave, I couldn't help but sense another familiar spirit standing next to me.

"Kylee… what are you doing here?" I said turning to look at her. She looked very much the same like she did all those years ago; however, she didn't seem to be like a spirit anymore.

"Well Silver… I came to tell you that in eight years from now… you will keep the promise you made to me…" Kylee said simply as she walked next to Violet and Gray's grave. I glared at her while she did this. She was hiding something.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Because it seems like you're hiding something Kylee." I said as I saw her smirk.

"Well yes I do…" she said before looking at the grave. "You do know that Gray is still alive right?"

I could feel the heat from the face escape. "What the hell do you mean that Gray is alive?"

"He never died Silver. He was saved by the woman who froze Deliora, Ur. Gray learned ice make magic alongside another pupil of Ur's and he eventually joined the guild Fairy Tail." I could feel my nonexistent heart soar as she said this, but then I remembered the meeting today.

"But didn't Acnologia obliterate them on their island?" I asked as my eyes grew cold.

"Yes, yes he did. But Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, used Fairy Sphere to protect them from Acnologia's roar. However, they are now currently trapped within a frozen state, meaning they will not age. Fairy Sphere's effect on Tenroujima will stop after seven years." Kylee explained while looking down at Violet and Gray's grave.

"…" I continued to look at Kylee, trying to comprehend what she just said. Gray is alive… Gray is in Fairy Tail... Acnologia attacked Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail was protected in sphere… The sphere caused them to be in a frozen state…

"So… Gray's really alive? I'll see him in seven years then if what you said was true!" I asked as Kylee nodded her head. Gray's alive. My little boy's alive.

"Wait! Does… does Gray remember me? Or?"

"Gray remembers you Silver. However, he believes that his parents both died when Deliora attacked…" Kylee answered as I looked down at the grave.

"…"

"Listen Silver… knowing Fairy Tail, I know that they will try to stop Tartaros if they feel threatened or if Tartaros attacks them (which is highly likely). Someone like Jackal and Keith will recognize Gray and his relationship to you. I want you to pretend like you hate him. You hate him because he's the last link you had to being nearly a human. You have to do this or else I can almost guarantee that the other members of the Demon Gates won't hesitate to eliminate him first." Kylee said seriously. She was right. They would surely kill Gray first if they know that he was the link between me and humans. But if they think I hated him, they would let me fight Gray if the time were to come. And then I could protect Gray even though I was on the "demons" side.

"Silver, do you understand what I want you to do?" Kylee asked as her face grew serious.

I nodded my head as she began to sigh. "Well… that's all I have to say to you Silver. Remember your promise."

Kylee then began to walk away from the grave before she slowly walked back to face me. She handed me a potion with a note.

_Drink this when you are alone._

"What?" I looked up to see Kylee gone. I looked back at the potion before looking back at Violet's grave.

"I'll trust her Violet… afterall she did grant me and you the ultimate wish of a child…"

* * *

Once I was done visiting Violet's grave, I went back to my room in Tartaros headquarters. I checked everywhere around me.

No one's near me… Here goes nothing…

I quickly downed the potion as if it was nothing. There was a slightly sweet taste to the potion as the room around me began to change. I looked at the potion yet again to see that there was another note.

_I see that you have drunk the potion. You'll now see chunks of Gray's memories after the Deliora attack all the way to Acnologia's attack on his guild's island. Just to remind ya, you can't intervene because IT'S GRAY'S MEMORIES! –Kylee :)_

I could feel myself get light-head as the room began to change. And eventually, the room turned black.

* * *

I woke up to a start as I searched my surroundings. Ishvan… What am I doing in Ishvan? I then remembered the potion Kylee gave me and the effects. "So… I'm seeing some of Gray's memories…"

"Deliora…" an unfamiliar voice said as I turned to look. Standing in front of me was a young black haired woman accompanied by a little white haired boy about the same age as Gray.

The woman looked around before continuing to say, "I've heard the rumors, but I never thought it would be this devastating…"

Then a voice calls out groaning. I look over and saw Gray in a pile of rubble struggling.

"Gray!" I shouted as I tried to help him. I would've succeeded in helping him if I weren't a spirit seeing the past. I turned to looked at the young woman to see her calling the little white haired child.

"Lyon! Come over here. There is a survivor." Lyon, I presumed, came running over to the young lady to help Gray out from the rubble.

"Are you all right?" Lyon asks Gray concerned as I noticed the bruise on Gray's face. Gray slowly opens his eyes to see the young woman and child before slowly losing consciousness again.

"Gray!" I shouted as the world around me began to change. Now I am standing in the outskirts of the city. All around me are these wooden poles. Are these graves? If so, then why didn't I see them?

I merely turn to the side and I see Gray with the young woman and Lyon. He was placing flowers in front of a single grave.

I walked closer to Gray to hear him mumble out as tears began to stream down his face "Deliora… I won't forgive you! Deliora… I will definitely…"

"The grave… it's for me and Violet isn't it…" My chest began to hurt as I saw Gray crying over it. He thinks I'm dead. "Gray! Don't cry! Papa… papa is still alive! Papa is still alive!"

Then the world around me changed again to show a different memory. Gray was standing next the young lady and Lyon huffing.

"Gray. Can you keep up? My training is harsh…" the lady told him as he continued to take in huge amounts of air.

"Yeah! I will do anything! As long as I acquire the power to defeat Deliora, I will do anything!" Gray responded as Lyon just sighed in disbelief. Gray's too young… he couldn't possibly defeat Deliora now…

"All right… let's begin…"

"Sure! Anytime you want!" Gray responded before we both seem to look at the young woman in shock. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Take off your clothes." What the hell is wrong with this woman?

"Don't mess with me!" Gray yelled back embarrassed. "I can't just simply take off my clothes in this snow, can I?"

Then after hearing what Gray had just said, I realized what the woman was trying to teach him. You have to become one with ice… Creation Magic…

"Isn't that right, Lyon?" Gray added before we both turn to look at him. Lyon was naked too…

"You too?!" Gray shouted surprised.

Lyon just winked before saying, "Just hurry up and do it! You want power, right?"

"Fine, I got it! All I have to do is strip, right?" Gray said as he began to strip. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"That will do. Being one with the cold will enable you to manipulate it. Those are the basics…" the woman said reiterating what I had said earlier.

"You'll get used to it soon…" Lyon said as both he and Gray started to shiver.

Gray glared at Lyon before saying, "Aren't you shivering, too?"

Then Gray, Lyon, and their teacher began to ran through the snow. The teacher then began to teach both Lyon and Gray her way of magic. At least Gray's learning ice magic…

The world around me once again changed until I found myself in a little city. I turned to see Gray and Lyon sitting down while their teacher was across the street buying something while explaining to the shop keeper who Gray and Lyon was. Wait did the shop keeper call the woman Ul? Ul… was the one who froze Deliora… I then looked back at Gray and Lyon to see them conversing with each other.

"Hey, Gray. How long do you think it will take us to surpass Ul?"

"I don't care."

"Ul's my goal! My dream is to surpass her one day."

"We've had this conversation numerous times before; I said I don't care."

"You are so gloomy."

"You are too cheerful and always blabbing about Ul."

"Ul told me that she took you in as her student, because there is a dark aura surrounding you."

"After witnessing everything that happened, how could I not have one?" Gray responded with his sour face.

"… Gray…" I said as I looked at him. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Papa's sorry…

"She said she will drive away that darkness." Lyon responded, referring to Ul.

"I'll do that.. with these hands. I… I will only be satisfied after I defeat Deliora. The moment I have enough power, I'll bid farewell to that ice queen-" Before Gray finished, Ul smacked him in the head.

"What did you call your teacher?!" Ul said looking mad.

"Never upset women Gray. Never upset women." I said out loud to him as I thought about the times Violet had gotten angry with me.

"I am sorry"

Then yet again the world changed; however, this time I could sense that I was still in the same town as before. I looked around for Gray and others when I spotted them. They suddenly stopped walking and were currently facing each other while talking.

"… When you manage to obtain your own form, it can be as powerful as you want." Ul said as Gray scoffed.

"You just keep repeating the same old stuff." Gray said as… DID HE JUST STRIP UNCONSCIOUSLY!?

"Why are you stripping here?!" Ul said as Lyon looked at Gray confused. Once Ul had said that Gray looked on surprised.

"It's all your fault that I got this weird habit-" Gray got cut off as Ul began to hit his head.

"Dear god… I hope this isn't a habit he has now… Violet would be so ashamed…" I said as I held my face in my hands. I then got my hands away from my head as the world changed yet again. This time, everything was either in ruins or on fire.

"Deliora…" I said as I looked on grimed. "I should've suspected…"

I looked on as Gray, Ul, and Lyon stood far away from Deliora. Gray must've brought them here to try to defeat Deliora. I continued to watch on as Ul quickly knocked Lyon unconscious while she used Ice Shell to freeze Deliora. After this, I looked away as Lyon began to blame Gray for causing Ul's death… Don't blame Gray, Lyon… Blame me… if I had stopped Deliora that day…

Then the world begins to change again and again, each showing me a different part of Gray's memories. I saw everything. I saw how at times Gray would be greatly affected by the events Deliora had caused but other times he's happy with Fairy Tail, his new family. Even if Fairy Tail had taken my and Violet's place as Gray's family I couldn't been upset with them. Why should I? After all they took care of Gray when Violet and I couldn't. Thank you Fairy Tail.

Gray's memories then begin to show me how he remet Lyon after all those years. It even began showing me a memory of him fighting a rain woman named Juvia. His memories began showing me everything up until Acnologia attacked.

I walked around through the dense forest until I finally found Gray and Fairy Tail. Right when I found then, we all heard a deafening familiar roar. The roar of the Dragon King Acnologia.

"A dragon's roar…" a little girl with blue hair said.

"Huh?"

"A dragon?!"

"It's not thunder?!" A cat, errr exceed, said as he covered his ears. Acnologia began to roar again.

"Everyone! Are you okay!" A blonde hair woman said as she came running towards the rest of Fairy Tail with a flying blue cat, a pink haired boy, a old man, and a young lady. Now that I look at her closely, she seems to bare a striking resemblance to Layla, the Dragon God Priestess…

"That's some loud roar!" the flying blue exceed added. The old man with the cloak began to grab his mechanical arm while the young lady (who probably is his daughter) asked him if he was okay. That man… his injuries look like they were caused by Acnologia…

"An old wound is acting up. There's no doubt. It's coming!"

Then the black furred exceed with the small sword on its back began to shout, "Hey! Heads up, everyone! Something's coming!"

They all looked up in shock. The flying blue cat flew towards the pink haired boy and said, "Natsu, what's wrong… Whoa!"

I turned to look up at the sky as well to see Acnologia flying towards everyone. Acnologia's black claws slowly showed themselves from the clouds while he yet again begins to screech. Once he got closer to us, the force of his wings sends a powerful wind storm at us.

I look over to Gray's guild to hear the pink haired boy say, "There are still dragons alive after all…"

Then a short old man, who I recognize to be the guild master, says recognizing Acnologia, "The Black Dragon of the Apocalpse… Is this the one called Acnologia…? "

After he had said this, I decided to look up and analyze Acnologia. He still looked and seemed the same the last time I saw him during the first dragon king's festival. Tch. Pathetic human! I still don't understand why Zeref did what he did…

"It's coming down!"

I quickly looked up at Acnologia to see him land in front of everyone. Shit…

"This bastard's is humanity's enemy!"

"You got that right…" I said out loud as Acnologia began to attack them. "Oi! Hurry up and run!"

They continued to stand there shocked until Acnologia's roar knocks them off their feet while destroying the forest next to them.

"I don't believe this!"

"JUST HURRY UP AND RUN GODDAMNIT! EVEN I KNOW THAT'S IT'S A BAD CHOICE TO PROVOKE HIM EVEN MORE!" I yelled at them despite knowing they can't hear me. They're gonna die at this rate… Wait… Kylee did say that they all lived…

Acnologia once again roars as Fairy Tail finally got the idea to run away from it.

I began running with them when I heard the little white exceed say to the little blue haired girl, "Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something!?"

"That's pointless…" I said as Wendy, I presumed look over to the exceed.

"It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!"

"Except this one… this one only cares about destruction… tch pathetic human… why couldn't all humans be like my Violet?!" I said as Acnologia began to cut them off from leaving. I turned over to see Gray carrying an injured blue haired woman on his back. Juvia? Oh so he does have feels for her. Wait what the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't be focusing on my son's romantic relationships right now! I should be focusing on how they managed to get away. OH wait a sec…

"WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET WHAT THAT KYLEE SAID TO ME EARLIER!?"

I look at Fairy Tail to see Wendy try to communicate with Acnologia.

"Why are you doing this?! Answer me!"

"It's no use girly. Acnologia considers his former species like vermin…" I said as I shook my head. Acnologia continues on attacking them as various Fairy Tail members look on in horror. Then their master steps forward and trys to block Acnologia's attacks so that the rest of Fairy Tail could escape.

However, everyone including me looks at him at shock. He's not gonna survive this…

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Gray says with a little bit of fear.

"Master! Please stop! If something happened to you, the guild would…" A girl with scarlet red hair said sounding just as fearful.

"RUN!" The Fairy Tail Master yelled out as I saw his grandson look terrified.

I turned to look at the first Fairy Tail members that were attacked to see them slowly rising up. The look in their eyes told me that they did not want to leave their master here to die.

"Under the circumstances, we should also…" "Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!" "We're gonna crush you!" "Yeah!"

"It's no use… Acnologia cannot be defeated by mere humans… not even dragons or demons could defeat him… I don't even think someone like Kylee or Master Zeref could defeat him now…." I said to them as their master continued to struggled against Acnologia.

Their master turned to look at them while shouting, "Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end?! You damn brats!"

The remaining Fairy Tail members reluctantly ran away from their Master and Acnologia. "Please be safe Master!"

As I followed them as they ran, I could see tears streaming down all of their faces. Hm… are they gonna go back… well considering all the memories of Gray and Fairy Tail… it seems likely…

"I don't know what you're after… but you're not getting past me! 'Cause my brats are behind me!" The Fairy Tail Master said with pain. I looked over to see Acnologia throwing their Master onto the floor with him screaming in pain. Acnologia roared once more before out of the corner of my eye, I saw the remaining Fairy Tail members run back to attack the dragon. Hm… I was right…

Before I knew it, all of them combine their magic to form a unison raid. But it's no use… it's playing around with you…

Then Acnologia flies up high into the sky. It's gonna obliterate the island with his roar…

"Maybe it's just hopeless… Is it gonna end for all of us here?" the blonde girl I saw earlier said to her guildmates.

Hm… so what's gonna happen now? Am I going to see Fairy Sphere now?

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!"

"I don't have time to draw runes!"

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!"

"Th-that's right."

"That's our Levy!"

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Fried and Levy!"

"Everyone hold hands!"

Before I knew it all of the Fairy Tail members joined their hands in a circle in an attempt to protect themselves.

"Everyone! Join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!"

"That's right! Let's all go home together!"

"TO FAIRY TAIL!"

With that Acnologia used his roar and the entire world went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. I was currently in my bedroom in Tartaros Headquarters. Gray's been through so much… and so has the people around us… Would their lives change if Tartaros' plans succeed? Or will their lives become worse? Whatever the answer may be, I know what I am going to do…

_I'll protect Gray with my life when the time comes…_

* * *

**And that's the end of Story 2 of Dieux Dragon Series. Next up is Story 3: The Black Mage & Friends… but I still didn't not start to write it… nor did I start to write Story 1… hmmmmm…. But thanks for being with me during the entire time I wrote this story.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading! :)**


End file.
